darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Rania Rosy Matea
If I can't weld a sword then I'll battle with my bare hands. If I can't use my hands then I'll battle with my body. Giving up is something I'll think about when I reach that point... What I need to do now, I'll accomplish without fail. - Shenando Rania Rosy Matea is the younger sister of Queen Tar Firi of Faynia. She is a companion of Melrose, Mustain, Emika, and Forest Freelander who goes under the name Shenando. Appearance Rania is a young woman with short white hair and yellow eyes. She's normally seen wearing a white top with a V Shape with white shorts. She also wears a scarf that looks like a cape. She has strong sturdy shoulder's and muscular arms without any excessive fat. Powerful sinewy thigh's all the way, beautiful reddish-brown skin while carrying three swords. Personality Even as a child, Rania was known for being quiet, resolute, and honorable. She is a serious person who tend lightly to sleazy people like Mustain. She has a huge appetite and a keen tongue for extravagant food. Although she seems to not get along with anybody, she's rather comfortable around Melrose. Before deciding to leave the palace life, Rania had a conversation with Tar Firi which made her believe that Tar Firi is far more fit to be queen than she ever would be. And because Tar Firi is willing to sacrifice the "ten percent" to protect the"ninety percent," Rania claims that she would travel the world and experience life so that she could feel empathy for the "ten percent" that Firi didn't. Weapons/ Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Shenando is an excellent swordswoman being able to read the length of her enemies weapon in seconds and act accordingly. Her abilities were known by the people while she was young. Because of her skill, Rania can often make clean and accurate hits. Her sword skill extend are nearing the level of a Master Lord fighter. *'Large' Sword: Shenando carries a large sword made with titanium alloy as her main combat weapon. Despite the heaviness and size of the sword, she is able to swing it with ease and with precision as well. *'Small Swords:' Shenando carries two small swords at her side for close quarter combat and can easily switch to it at will with her large sword. She usually likes to stab people in the leg with these swords to stop them from moving. Sword Abilities *'Dragon Wing Beat': A powerful slice that blows everything in front of her away like a Dragon beating its wing. *'Tornado Sweep': A powerful slice that send shock wave of wind towards her enemy. Story Long before the story of Dark Air, Shenando was Princess Rania Rosy Matea, second princess of Faynia and potential heir to the throne. She officially competed with her sister Tar Firi for the throne but neither of them really want the bothersome job of becoming queen. While she excel in martial art and combat, Tar Firi excel in scholar and intellect, making them the polar opposite of each other. Despite so, they were very close to each other and would often talk about the country and other topics. One of the topic that they talked about was the matter of governance. When a ruler comes into a situation between sacrificing the few for the greater good, Rania had a hard time going through with it. But Tar Firi, on the other hand, did not hesitate to make small sacrifice for the good of the realm. Thus Rania recognized Tar Firi as the better of the two to become Queen of Faynia. She then told her sister that she would travel the world to experience life so she can sympathize for the few that Tar Firi did not. On the day where one of them were to be chosen as queen, Rania fled the kingdom and Tar Firi was chosen as queen by default. After fleeing the capital, Rania changed her name to Shenando and went under the alias of a sword woman. That was when she decided to confront Steve Vai, who is said to be the strongest swordsman in the world. She wanted to test her strength with him but quickly found out how overwhelmingly weak she was compare to Steve. After her crushing defeat, she dedicated the following three years of her life to growing stronger in order to surpass Steve's strength.That is where our story began. Shenando first appear in Chapter One as a escort of Count Hundert in order to obtain the Varsir Family plate. After defeating the Thief Guild with ease, she left the Count and made her way to the nearest tavern. That is when she was confronted by Mustain and Melrose who ask her to join their team. She refused at first but later reconsidered when she saw that Melrose was actually a boy and potentially the person Vincent Zappa was looking for. But before she could decided, they were attacked by Team Chopper and Shenando was quickly forced into battle. With Shenando's strength, the three of them were able to defeat Team Chopper with ease and escape into the forest. There, Mustain begin to explain to Shenando that Melrose is able to use magic in Dark Air and is indeed the person that Vincent Zappa was looking for. Now knowing the situation, Shenando agreed to become part of their team and their next move was set to recruit a range shooter into their team. 'Gallery' Dark air 3.png dark-air-3535703.jpg|Teenager Rania dark-air-3770317.jpg|Chapter Cover Category:Female Character Category:Team Blue Nova